


[podfic] Plane Trip

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [43]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Gerard and Mikey both hate planes. What do they do to pass the time? (not Waycest, for once)





	[podfic] Plane Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plane Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403905) by [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green). 

** **

**Title: [Plane Trip](http://archiveofourown.org/works/403905) **

**Author: ** ** [Green](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Green/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Bandom (My Chemical Romance)

**Pairing:** gen

**Length:** 00:04:02 

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/44%20\(Band\)%20_Plane%20Trip_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
